Concrete Difference
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Sora and Roxas are on the run from a mysterious organization, hunted down by an assassin and his mute assistant. They meet a drifter who has many secrets and holds the key to rid the corruption from this world. Will they find a way to be whole again, or will this mess they created grow out of their control?


**Concrete Difference.**

* * *

><p>He breathed slow, keeping his heart from picking up as the lights below were moving to all the dark corners. He turned away from the stairs and moved down the hall, back to the open room he came from. He crept across the dark room towards the black desk covered in dust and knelt down.<p>

"Sora.." He whispered, hearing movement and a dark haired boy looked up from behind the desk. Eyes weary as a yawn escaped. "We have to go, now."

Sora glanced towards the door, teeth gritted. "Did they find us?"

"Yeah." Sora shuddered and moved around the desk, he took Roxas's hand as they left the room and down the opposite hall towards an open window. A long rope sat on the floor, Roxas quickly tied it to a door knob and threw it out the window. Sora climbed on the ledge, gripping the rope with his life as he lowered himself out the window.

Roxas noticed the lights on the wall, whispers and crackles of their radios. He grabbed the rope and made his way down, Sora waiting at the bottom. When his feet planted themselves on the ground, he turned around and grasped Sora's hand and they both ran fast across the darkened field.

What they didn't know was someone watched them from the second floor window. Hands tucked in his pockets, hair pulled back and a smirk on his lips. "Run all you want." He turned away and a shrouded portal opened up, before he entered, he told the men they can go back and he'll alert them again when he needed them. The man grumbled a complaint, but the portal closed and the room was empty.

Sora and Roxas ran through the dark field. Hearts pounding, breathing escalated, they didn't look back, no cars, shouts or firing of bullets were behind them. Silence surrounded them as they ran, the stars above twinkled down, the crescent moon watched carefully as they hurried through tall grass.

Two weeks since their escape. Nothing has been easy, the hunger Roxas felt has almost become unbearable, and Sora losing a part of who he was, the numbness felt almost like he was drowning. Their enemies have been coming after them, no place was safe, they couldn't even rest for too long before they're found in a matter of hours.

"Where are we going to go?" Sora asked, panting and holding onto Roxas's hand, not wanting to let go as they came to some train tracks. Roxas slowed down, he too was panting as he slowed his pace to Sora's.

"I don't know. He found us too quickly."

"He's their top assassin. Of course he found us."

"I didn't think he'd be that good."

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "He's going to find us again, but the question is, why didn't he attack?"

Roxas realized that too. The assassin for the Organization is ruthless, he wouldn't let his prey go unless they were either killed or captured. He was too good to let them go, unless he got different orders not too. Roxas rolled his eyes, the assassin was too arrogant to follow orders all of a sudden.

"He must know where we're going to not attack." Roxas looked around, trying to see if he could recognize the landscape, it was too dark and he was too tired.

"I got sixty dollars left. What about you?" Sora held money in his hands, Roxas dug in his own pocket and pulled out fifteen and sighed.

"Looks like I'm buying the room."

"I'll buy the food."

"I'll stay up tonight."

"Sora.." Roxas shook his head, not knowing what too do as Sora huffed and shoved his money back into his pocket.

"You stayed up for three days, Roxas. You need to sleep."

"You don't know how to see them. I need to stay up and make sure we aren't caught." Roxas glanced over his shoulder. The cold wind pushed the tall grass on the sides of the train tracks. There were barely any trees around the field they were in, no new buildings, but the road should be close, they could be their in the next twenty minutes.

_Sora only slept for four hours this time._

Roxas sighed, shaking his head again. He didn't know what to do, his eyes felt heavy, his mind scattered, and his body sluggish. He couldn't keep this up, sooner or later that bastard will find them. The Organization will hurt Sora for his cooperation. He couldn't let that happen. And this.. hunger... for...

He stopped walking, pulling Sora close. "I need.." He couldn't say it, gritting his teeth and feeling ashamed for what he wanted.

Sora smiled weakly and nodded, craning his neck to the side. Whatever this was, the side affect of Roxas's condition, the instability that came with his creation, it only calmed his senses down when he took Sora's blood. Like a vampire, he needed Sora's blood, but more of it, he was drinking Sora's soul.

Roxas felt ashamed, he was an empty shell, broken, and he craved the completion of Sora. In a small way, he wished to be a part of Sora again, but they both don't know how to do that. Since they're escape, Roxas's hunger has been their own dark secret. No one needed to know. Not the Organization, not the assassin that hunted them, not even the friends Sora wished to see.

This was the price of being a concrete difference. This was the price of Roxas's incomplete creation and Sora's mistake.

Roxas closed his eyes at the same time Sora did. He leaned forwards, smelling the scent of Sora's blood, used to the taste of his other, he opened his mouth and moved against the skin until his teeth instinctively bit into the flesh. Sora winced, his body wanting to move, but he gripped Roxas's arms, as Roxas grabbed onto Sora, both keeping each other firmly together like they always should have been.

His teeth pushed harder into the skin until he broke it and the blood flowed inside. Sora bit down on his lip, a tear rolling to his chin, his body shook while Roxas's calmed to the point of his senses reawakening. The cold wind pushing against their faces, pushing blond and brown hair, softly brushing across their closed eyelids until Sora's body began to slump and Roxas caught him and pulled away.

Whispering an apology.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an:  
><em>

_reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
